Pact Of Love
by Parker Akiyama
Summary: Zim wants to make a pact with Dib that Dib can't refuse,, A bit rushed RATES M FOR LANGUAGE AND MATURE THEMES MXM


OK** SOOO I recently tried a story .. that got out of hand... so this is my FIRST STORY .. (For the 5th time) and i'm trying a one shot ... please tell me what you think an if i should write another story ... also my laptop is acting whacky so i might miss a couple of letters while writing**

* * *

"There he is Gaz.. he might be planning somethi... Gaz? GAZ?" Dib screamed then looked down and saw her with her headphones in. "Dammit Gaz the fate of earth is at stake here!" Dib half-yelled at his sister

"Shut the hell up Dib your girly voice is giving me a headache" Gaz simply replied while getting up and leaving

"Why doesn't anybody listen to me?" Dib then turned around to have a mini heart attack to see a green alien standing in front of him

"Dib-stink... why is it that you always talk to yourself?" Zim asked nonchalantly with GIR on his head

"Does that really matter Zi..."

"DO NOT QUESTION THE_ ALMIGHY _Zim!" Zim yelled with one fist in the air and one squinted eye

"Whatever" Dib said as he began to leave

"Wait Dib... thing" Zim said while reaching for his shoulder , to have Dib turn around while he wiped his hand on his tights ...

And to think that Zim would already have gotten over that ...

"What Zim your just wasting my time" Dib said with his hands in his pockets

"Meet me at my base, for i have something important to discuss with you" Zim said while turning around and leaving

'_I wonder what he wants' _Dib thought as he turned to walk home

* * *

As Dib got out of the shower he put a towel around his wasit to dry off, He got hair gel and put a little on his sythe lock and brushed the rest. Ever since High school happened his sythe had gotten a little bigger to hold itselt up. He then put the towel somewhere that i don't feel like explaning. He put on a black shirt with black skinniez and black combat boots. then looked at himself in the mirror "Good enough..."

MEAN WHILE WITH ZIM

"Ughhh nothing looks SEXY" Zim sturggled to find something that looked sexy casual... but he never noticed that the only thing he had in his closet was... the pink and black striped shirt... and the black tights,boots, and gloves.."grrrr" He settled for a clean pair and started to walk to the elevator but tripped over GIR who was sleeping on the floor sucking his tumb " DAMMIT GIR GO SOMEWHERE AND BUY A DAMN TAQUITO i need Zim time!"

Gir got up "OK ... CANI GET A LIL' PIGGIE?"

"whatever I don't care just get the hell away from my base" Zim said waving a hand in the air to hear the doorbell followed by a "DAMMIT ZIM OPEN UP THE DAMN LAWN NOMES ALMOST LAZERED MY EYE!"

* * *

"Finally you opened the damn door" Dib said pissed off

"Hehehe Your a dumb ass" Zim chuckled and it seemed to get on Dibs nerves

"Shut the hell up you idiotic space boy, what the fuck did you even want to discuss with me?" Dib asked hoping to get out of there soon

"I wanted to make a pact with you Dib" Zim said

"What pact? ... Wait did you just call me Dib ... JUST Dib?" Dib asked surprised

"Yes i did now shut up and let me talk" Zim said impatiently

"Ok ok ... damn" Dib then looked at Zim .. "Sorry go on.."

"... I have decided... that i should... give up on trying conquer earth" Zim said as he sighe looking down

"Thats great ..." Dib started " Im not finished" Zim replied

"Ok go on..." Dib said ... "I decided that i would give up conquering earth If... you do something in return for me"

"Ok ... what is it so i can get this over with" Dib stood up

" Today at 6:30pm my planet goes through something that your female mammal beast things go through called heat.." Zim said with a pleading look in his eyes

"Zim thats 5 minutes away what do you wan me to do with your ... heat?" Dib asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of what might happen next

"I need you ... to help me... with my problem" Zim said this time crossing his arms and raising a non existence eyerow

"ZIM WHAT THE FUCK IM NOT GAY AND IM NOT HELPING YOU WITH YOUR HEAT SHIT" Dib said freaking out

"Ok the I'll kill you now" Zim replied while raising up a ray gun

"HOLY SHIT ZIM WHAT THE FUCK?" Dib said putting his hands up

While in their conversation it was 6:29...

'_o crud one more minu...' _6:30 '_or not...'_

Right then and there zim dropped the ray gun and his eyes got wide... "Dib if you wanna leave this is your last chan..." Zim never got to finish his sentance as hiseyes closed and he inhaled

"Zim whats wrong?" Dib got close to Zim and he felt it ... He felt Zims heat... it was a strong smell that his antenna released and intoxicated Dib

"_mine"_Zim spoke his native toungue and grabbed Dib

"Whaaattt?" Dib said that like he was drunk

Just then Zim grabbed Dibs dick " Ommph" He said snapping out of his Daze ... "Zim what are you..." Just then he noticed Zims antenna and how they twitched.,... Dib reached out and touchd it.. it felt smooth... Just then Zim tensed up and shuddered

"Smooth" Dib said and he began rubbing his fingers up and down ... Zim then let go of Dib's Crotch and hid a purr the back of his throught

Dib then put one antenna in his mouth and rubbed the other.. Zim was in pure extacy... and just when he thought he could get enough dib slid one of his hands to mess with Zims nipples (GREEN NIPPLES YEAHHH!) Zim couldnt help it ... with one mouth on his antenna and a hand on his nippled he came right away .

"Aww Zim don't tell me the fun is over just yet" Dib said Getting Ziims clothes off and his own ... after he pulled down Zims underwear he just sat there.. "Woah"... Dib was shocked at Zims length... "Looks like i'll swallow ten inches of fun tonight" Dib said ...

Dib then started to blow on Zim... he was slightly choking but it was worth it ... then and there Zim started panting and moaning loud

"Dii- Dib..." Zim barely spoke while moaning "Im ... close..." Just then Zim came and put Dib below him

"My turn Dib-love" Zim said as he spread Dib's legs to see his large erection

"Someones happy to be here huh?" Zim said and he began to kiss Dib's thighs

"Zi-mmm... st-stop (Pants and moans) STOP TEASING DAMMIT" He picked up Zims head and slammed it on his dick and when Zim got the message he began to bob his hea dup and down and 5 seconds after Dib Came

Zim swallowed every last drop and kissed dib so he could taste himself... "Suck" Zim said as he shoved 2 of his 3 fingers in Dibs mouth... Dib did as he was told to and Sucked hard..

After a long time Zim withdrew his fingers and shoved them in Dib's ass

Dib started to squirm with the rare feeling but then started to buck his hips while Zim held on to a bundle of nerves "Uhhhh Ziiimmm" Zim started to push his 2 fingers in and out for about 10 minutes then pulled out

Dib started to whimper at the sudden loss of contact but had it replaced with Zim's Dick

Dib was still a Virgin but he thought that a dick up your ass was supposed to be pure extacy.. He had a hurt expression on his face and Zim spoke up

"Dib-Love do you want me to stop?" Zim asked his lover not wanteing to hurt him any longer and he waited for him to answer and he was just about to pull out

"Harder Z- Zim.." Even though he didn't want to keep going he wanted Zim to get something out of it

"Are you sure" Zim asked

"Yeeeeeesssssss" Dib hissed

Zim started moving and got faster after a couple of minutes but sensed that Dib wasn't feeling pleasure,

When he did his last thrust Dib let out a loud moan... He was about to start crying and yell at Zim to stop ... but when he felt that pleasure he wanted it to keep going... "Ziiiiiiiiiimmmmmm" Zim thrust another time making the same movement he did before hitting the same spot.. "UGHHH YEEESSS HARDER"

Zim thrusted Harder "FASTER ZIMM, FA-FASTER" Zim went faster as he too started to enjoy the pleasure

"Ughh Dib y- you're T-tight.. this feels soo g-good ... Mphh" Zim kept thrusting faster and harder making Dib moan and scream with pleasure

"Di-DIB IM SOO CLOSE"

"ME TOO! UGH YEEEEEESSSSSS" Dib moaned as his vision was taken over by pure white bliss He orgazmed on his stomach and Zim's Face

Just then Zim too orgasmed into Dib's ass overflowing it making Dib shiver

"I love you ... Dib... Ever sence i first laid my eyes on you" Zim said panting

"I loved you ever sence middle school Zim" Dib smiled and kissed Zim sweetly

"Promise me something Dib-Love"

"Yeah Zim .. Anything"

"Promise me you'll never leave me"

"I promise Zim :) I promise"

After that they both laid down ebracing eachother and slept untill morning

* * *

**Ok so when i first wrote this .. it was better than that up there... but somehow the google search got mixed with this and it wasn't saved so i got pissed and kind of rushed the first part of the sex scene (Like the blowjob parts) Im sorry if it was bad ... please review or pm me telling me what you thought please and thanks .. :)**

Lots of love  
Rizlet :D


End file.
